


We're Soaring, Flying

by rkfollower



Series: Supercorptober 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sad Kara Danvers, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkfollower/pseuds/rkfollower
Summary: Kara was feeling down after another rescue mission went wrong. Lena comes in to lift her spirits up.Day 1 of Supercorptober 2019. Better late than never.





	We're Soaring, Flying

It was another peaceful night in National City. 

Kara sighs as she watched the busy streets get filled with cars. People driving home to enjoy the coming weekend with their families. It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth when she remembers one man that wouldn't be spending his weekend with his with wife and kids. She remembers that the young wife and her two daughters would be spending it mourning the lost of their husband and father. She remembers how she could have prevented it if only she was stronger, faster.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Startled, the Super jumps onto her feet and took a defensive stance. Eyes lit up in purple returned to their normal blues once she recognized the person approaching her. 

"Woah! Hold up." The youngest Luthor holds her hands up in mock defense. "I can pay more. No need to be angsty about it."

"Lena…" Kara says as she sits back down on he spot.

"So, Can I bargain for a dollar? Maybe five? I'm willing to go as high 50." the woman bargains as she takes a seat beside Kara. 

She doesn't reply. She knows she doesn't have to. Her bestfriend knows her better than anyone. Maybe except for Alex. But Lena has had beat on some situations.

"I hope you know that it wasn't your fault. You tried your best to help him. To save him. But as much as you try your best, there are just things that can't be done even with superpowers." 

"I know that. It's not like it's the first time that this happened. Just that knowing it doesn’t mean it gets easier every time." Kara sighs. "I'm scared. That even if with all this powers, I can't save everyone from anything. I'm scared that a time will come that I wouldn't be able to save the ones that matter to me most."

"I understand. I do. Despite having all the money and power at our dispense, that didn't help my family in any way. Father is dead. Mother is in jail. And my brother has gone insane. People feel like I was handed a fortune without even lifting a hand. They don't understand that Luthorcorp wasn't just a company run by our family. It was a company with thousands of employees, all of which have a family that they support. One false move and I can cause the ruin of all these innocent people."

"But you're doing an amazing job." Kara counters. "You've successfully transformed L-Corp to a force for good and we know that hundreds of years from now, it'll be the same. That's your legacy."

"I know. But I make mistakes along the way. Mistakes that could harm and push away the only family I ever had."

"We'll never leave you. Even if you go a bit off-track, we'll always be here to pull you right back."

"I know that." Lena smiles. "Anyway, I came here to comfort you, not the other way around. So… what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Eat?"

"Well, aside from that. We can do that after. Something that you do to relax, get your mind off things."

"Ohh! You meant flying. Sure, we can go flying." 

Kara turned and made a gesture to carry the Luthor but stopped when the latter raised a hand to stop her.

"Nope. Not that way." Lena turns her hand to show the big golden ring on her finger. "How did you think I got here? This place isn't even accessible to cars."

"I didn't even think about it. Is that Brainy's Legion ring?" Kara looks at the ring closely. It looks familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.

"Well, yes and no. I got the technology from Brainy in exchange for the nanotech he used for your new suit. But I made this one myself. Replaced the logo with my own though this is more of a personal project and wouldn't be included in L-Corp's catalog anytime soon."

Lena closed her fist and Kara watched as the woman slowly floated. 

"I heard you were fast, Ms. Zor-El." Lena states with a wink. "Mind if we raced and see who's faster?"

Kara smirks. "Okay. I accept your challenge, Ms. Luthor. Not like I've raced Superman or the fastest man alive before. I'll be nice and even give you a head start."

"How chivalrous of you." Lena floats towards the super and gives her a soft peck on the lips. "I'll see you at home." She murmurs before disappearing in a blur.

A goofy smile appears on the superhero's face at the woman's antics. She shakes her head and races to follow her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in years and my first time writing for this wonderful couple. I hope participating in this event will get me back into writing more consistent;y (if work and inspiration permits). Anyway, I'm a couple of days late but I will try to catch up, given I don't die after the season premiere later.


End file.
